


Pizza, Cupcakes, and a Birthday Surprise

by Pipsquek13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Consensual Sex, Cupcakes, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, Latino Lance (Voltron), Light Crossdressing, M/M, Oral Sex, Pizza, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Some Fluff, Some Plot, Swearing, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipsquek13/pseuds/Pipsquek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU: Keith plans a night for Lance's birthday. It starts with some good stuff and ends with great stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza, Cupcakes, and a Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. So this is basically my first fan fiction, so please be nice. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome. I wrote this like in the middle of the day while listening to K-Pop with two friends sitting in the room with me. The small amount of Spanish is defined at the end (I'm sorry if it's incorrect in anyway - I don't know the first thing about Spanish).  
> I deserved nothing but the deepest pit in hell.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Keith had gotten the day off of work, not that he had told Lance. This gave him time to prepare. He went to the small store down the road, and bought Lance’s favorite cupcakes. Then, Keith made his way to Lance’s apartment. Using the spare key he had, Keith set up a couple cute decorations, including a banner with curling letters spelling out ‘Happy Birthday’. 

Lance was due back around 5:00 - perfect for dinner. Keith had decided to keep it simple, and around 4:30 picked up the pizza. Setting the pizza down in the middle of the dining table, Keith set a semi-fancy atmosphere, two candles on either side of the pizza box. He was placing the napkins down next to their plates when he heard the door opening. 

Keith ran around the corner, skidding with his socks just as Lance was closing the door. Leaning against the wall, Keith crossed his arms and kept a straight face. 

“Welcome home,” Keith said calmly. Lance laughed and placed a peck on Keith’s cheek. 

“Thanks, I’m home.” 

Keith pouted and playfully swatted Lance away, only making him laugh more. Irritated, Keith tackled Lance, bringing him to the ground. Laughing they wrestled until Keith had Lance pinned to the ground. Smirking, he leaned down and kissed Lance gently, teasingly. Lance hummed into the kiss, until Keith pulled away. 

“I have a surprise for you,” Keith teasingly ran his fingers down Lance’s chest. 

“Oh do you now? I’d love to see it.” Lance answered smoothly. Climbing off Lance, and then helping the taller man to his feet, Keith covered Lance’s eyes with his own hands. 

“Don’t peek.” He said threateningly. 

“I would never!” Lance sarcastically answered, receiving a not so friendly punch to the arm. 

Keith steered Lance to the dining room entry, where the banner was hanging across the doorway. Keith pulled Lance’s face closer to his, and pecked him on the lips before pulling his hands away and saying 

“Happy Birthday!” Lance’s sharp intake of breath worried Keith for a second before his face broke into a huge smile. 

“ _ ¡Gracias! _ ” Lance pulled Keith into a hug and spun him around. Keith smiled and hugged him back. 

“Anytime.” Lance put Keith back down and ran into the dining room like a little kid.

“OH. MY. GOD. YOU GOT PIZZA?!” Keith laughed and joined Lance in the dining room. Lance pulled him into another hug. 

“Did I ever tell you you’re the best boyfriend ever?” 

“No, but I already knew.” Lance pulled away. 

“Okay then pretty boy I’ll just go enjoy this entire pizza myself.” 

“Hey - I payed for it stringbean!” Keith said laughing. 

“Now sit down, I have one other thing to go with dinner.” 

“Ooo! Is it soda?” Lance bounced over to his chair, sitting down. 

“Even better,” Keith replied, and pulled out a bottle of sparkling cider. Lance could barely sit in his seat. 

“OH MY GOD YOU REALLY ARE THE BEST!” Keith laughed as he poured them each a glass and they sat down to enjoy their meal. 

One slice in Lance could no longer contain his competitive spirit. 

“I bet I can eat more slices than you.” 

“Oh you are so on!” They each grabbed another slice. 

By the time the pizza was gone, both boys were stuffed. 

“I totally beat you,” Lance finished with a burp. 

“Dumbass, there were twelve slices - it’s a tie.” 

“ _ Difícilmente _ **,  _ amigo _ ***. I drank more cider.” 

“What! - That wasn’t part of it.” Keith kicked Lance’s leg under the table. 

“Ouch! Was too! I win!” Keith smiled. 

“Fine - I’ll give it to you since it’s your birthday.”

“Ha! Now - do I get a present?” 

“Be patient. There’s something else I have.” 

Keith went into the kitchen and grabbed the cupcakes, with a candle in one. Lighting the candle, he walked back into the dining room. 

“ _**Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Lance. Happy Birthday to you.** ”  _

Lance was once again bouncing in his seat, he really was a giant kid. Keith placed the cupcake down on the table. Lance thought for a moment and blew out his candle. 

“Wish for something good?” Keith asked sitting back down. 

“Always!” Lance said. He pulled out the candle and licked the icing off the end. Placing it down next to the cupcake he picked it up and took a bite. 

“OH MY GOD YOU DIDN’T!” Keith smiled. “YOU GOT MY FAVORITE! STRAWBERRY CREAM!” 

Lance took another giant bite. Keith laughed and took a bite of his own. Lance finished his quickly, and sat content until Keith finished his. A sparkle in the taller man’s eyes told Keith what he was going to say next. 

“Present?” Lance asked. 

“Let me go get it.” Keith smiled. 

“But don’t leave that chair until I come back.” Lanced nodded enthusiastically and grabbed another cupcake.

Keith walked into Lance’s bedroom and opened the trunk of things he kept in the room. He pulled out some clothes and quickly changed. He gave himself a once over in the mirror and noticed the blush already creeping across his cheeks. Taking a deep breath, he walked back into the dining room.

Lance heard footsteps approaching and turned towards the hallway excited for a present. What he saw instead made his jaw drop open. 

Keith’s signature mullet was pulled back into a ponytail, exposing his neck and ears. He wore one of Lance’s old sweatshirts, which was huge on him, and slipped a little off one shoulder, the sleeves reached down to his knees, the sweatshirt itself making it barely to his mid-thighs. Keith’s bare legs shone pale in the candle light. His face was beat red, and he wouldn’t meet Lance’s gaze, which made Lance appreciate it all the more. 

Putting down the rest of his third cupcake, Lance got up and licked the icing off his fingers before walking over to Keith. 

“You look beautiful.” Lance said, pulling Keith close to him. 

“Don’t call me beautiful string bean, what kind of man wants to hear that?” 

“Is adorable better?” 

“Of course not.” 

“How about… sexy as fuck?” 

“Better than the others.” Keith said finally met Lance’s eyes and Lance leaned in for a kiss. Keith kissed him back, and Lance  pushed back against the wall of the hallway. Feeling a soft nibble on his bottom lip, Keith opened his mouth. He pressed one of his hands against Lance’s chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath his palm. The other pulled Lance closer. He felt a tug in his hair as Lance’s hand grab at his hair, his other hand against the wall, stopping him from crushing Keith. Keith tilted his head in the direction Lance tugged, exposing his neck to Lance’s attack. 

“We should… go to the bedroom,” Keith’s breathing was still heavy. Lance pulled away from neck somewhat disappointed. But then, smiling, he picked Keith up bridal style.

“Woah - wait!” Keith tried to squirm out of the embarrassing position he was in, but Lance held tight and carrying him into the bedroom, lowered him onto the bed. Climbing onto the bed as well, Lance smirked. Irritated, Keith realized Lance was still in his work clothes and pulled him into a kiss by his tie. Supporting himself, Lance slipped the other hand under Keith’s sweatshirt, and began kneading his chest. Keith gasped and let go of Lance’s tie. 

Lance began his attack anew, sucking on the smaller man’s neck, making him squirm. Keith put a hand against Lance’s chest - a signal to stop, and he pulled away from Keith’s neck immediately, looking him in the eyes. 

“Lance… clothes…” Understanding what he wanted, Lance smiled and took off his jacket and tie. Stradling Keith, Lance allowed Keith to unbutton his shirt and help him slip it off before sitting up for a kiss. Lance slipped his hand back under Keith’s sweatshirt, causing a moan to slip from his lips. Smiling into the kiss, Lance gently pushed Keith back down onto the bed. Breaking away for a breath, Lance looked down towards Keith crotch and felt his pants grow a bit tighter around his own.

Keith was wearing panties. Red, lace panties. 

Lance froze, and Keith’s face flushed. 

“Do.. do you like them?” Keith asked hesitantly. 

When he didn’t get an answer he dared to look back at Lance. He eyes were still trained on Keith’s crotch, and his face looked like he was close to drooling. He couldn’t tell if he thought it was funny or not - but he decided he wanted Lance’s attention somewhere else. 

“Oy, kinky shit- you ever gonna do something?” 

Instead of a straight answer, Lance leaned down and began licking Keith’s erection through the thin layer of cloth. Keith gasped and bucked at the sensation of the smooth cloth rubbing against his cock. Lance spurred on, lightly bit at the fabric, He grabbed onto Lance’s hair with one hand, the other grabbing onto the bed sheets. 

“... Lance” Keith moaned, and Lance - ever the tease- stopped, and lightly palmed Keith instead. 

“Yes, dear?” Lance said teasingly. 

“Shit.. Lance.. Please…” Keith groaned, unable to finish his sentence. Lance was being unbearable. Every time Keith opened his mouth, Lance moved his palm, making Keith stop short. 

“Please what?” Lance continued to torture the smaller man. 

“Ah…” Keith breathlessly moaned, “Just… get on.. with it already… you sick fuck…” Lance laughed. 

“With what, princess?” 

“You… just fuck me… already.”

Lance needed no other words. Smirking, he reached into the drawer of the dresser next to his bed and pulled out a bottle of lube. Flipping onto his stomach, Keith stuck his ass up in the air for Lance. Chuckling, Lance lowered the lacy panties, only just exposing Keith’s hole. He grabbed a cheek in each hand, spreading his asshole wide, and teasingly began to lick it. 

“You.. fucker…” Keith groaned. Lance laughed and forced more moans out of Keith before finally he took pity. 

Grabbing the small bottle again and pouring lube onto Keith’s hole, Lance eased in his fore finger. Keith gasped and rocked back onto the familiar sensation. Seeing he was okay, Lance stuck in another finger and felt for the spot. Finding it, he began to massage Keith’s prostate. Keith moaned into the blankets. 

“Lance… please…” Just to make sure Keith was ready, Lance stuck in a third finger, continued to massage the spot. 

“... No more…” Keith breathlessly mumbled into the blankets. Lance’s own erection was too tight in his pants, so he agreed, unbuttoning them and slipping them off with his underwear, kicking the garments across the room. 

He rubbed a generous amount of lube onto his cock, before lining it up with Keith’s hole and gently pushing in. Keith groaned, but Lance took it slow, allowing Keith to adjust. When Keith rocked back, Lance knew he was ready and began to move. Keith moaned into the blankets, and Lance realized he wanted to see his face. 

Pulling out, he flipped Keith onto his back and pulled his panties the rest of the way off. Keith quickly covered his face with his hands. Pushing back in, Lance leaned in and kissed Keith’s hands. Keith slowly moved them and reached up to kiss Lance. Lance thrust in slowly, and Keith gasped. At the new angle, his prostate was being rubbed with every thrust. Lance smirked and pushing up Keith’s sweatshirt, took one nipple into his mouth. Keith moaned, wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck, as he continued to tease the smaller man’s nipple. Keith began rocking back with every thrust looking for more friction. Lance thrust faster, making Keith moan even louder. 

Then Lance had an idea. A wonderful idea. Wrapping his arms around Keith’s torso, he pulled him into his lap. Keith gasped in pleasure and surprise. Lance now had to thrust upwards, but it added new levels of pleasure that Keith hadn’t know was possible. Lance pulled him into a kiss as he thrust deeper than ever, and Keith moaned as not only his prostate was hit with every thrust, but his own cock rubbed between their bodies. Lance moved to his ear, nibbling on it, turning Keith into a moaning, blushing mess wrapped around Lance. Lance’s own groaning was now audible, with his mouth against Keith’s ear. Happy that he was enjoy this, Keith decided to try to slam down as Lance thrust up. The wonderful sensations from the move made him scream, and Lance moaned louder than ever before. Breathing heavy Keith could feel the warmth gathering in groin. 

“Lance… I’m... gonna…” was all he managed to choke out before Lance began to pump the smaller man’s cock in time with his trusts. Keith almost screamed again as he came all over their chest and stomachs, coating Lance’s hand, clenching hard around Lance’s cock. One more thrust and Lance came as well. They rode out their orgasms together, and Lance allowed their breathing to become steady before he laid Keith back down on the bed and eased out. His cum trickled out of Keith’s stretched hole, and if Lance could of, he was sure he would have fucked Keith again right there.

But instead he kissed Keith on the forehead, whispering 

“I’ll be right back baby.” To which Keith nodded. He went into the bathroom and turned on the bath, filling it with warm water. Walking back to the bedroom, he pulled the sweatshirt off Keith and carried him into the bathroom, gently placing him down into the warm water. Keith sighed contently. When Lance got up to walk away, Keith grabbed onto his wrist. 

“This is your birthday, come enjoy the bath with me,” Keith insisted sleepily. Lance smiled and climbed into the bath behind Keith, supporting his weight and cleaning the two of them up. Once the water cooled, he pulled Keith out, and while the water was draining, dried Keith and himself off. 

Carrying him back to the bed, Lance placed Keith on the bed and laid down beside him. Snuggling up to Lance’s warmth Keith sighed once again, and whispered a sleepy, 

“I love you Lance.” 

“I love you too Keith,” Lance replied happily, and listened as Keith’s breathing became rhythmic. Only then did he drift off to sleep himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Gracias - Thank-you  
> **Difícilmente - Hardly  
> ***Amigo - Friend  
> I apologize for simplistic or even incorrect writing/grammar. If there is anything alarmingly wrong - please let me know. I hate that in fics I'm reading, so I'd love to fix any that are in mine!  
> Edit: THANK-YOU SO MUCH!! I love all the feedback and comments I'm getting. I'm taking everyone's advice, not only in editing this fic, but for (hopefully) future fics as well!


End file.
